Chichawatni/Families
Bajwa family of 34/12/L tehsil Chichawatni is one of the Famous and influential families of Sahiwal. BAJWA family moved from the Division of Gujranwala Punjab Pakistan. They were offered land by Govt of Pakistan.which was not totally established and they accepted the offer. Now this bajwa family has extended and they have made their name among the top ones. Here is a list of famous personalities of chichawatn: *(late) ch siaed ahmaad Bajwa *ch riasaat ali bajwa(sab inspecter railway police) *CH LIAQAT ALI BAJWA *ch FAISAL SHAHZAD BAJWA (PIA OFFESIR) *CH YASIR SHAHZAD BAJWA *CH AADIL SHAHZAD BAJWA *CH IMRAN ALI BAJWA *ch Gulaam rasool bajwa *(late)ch nawaz ahmad bajwa *ch imtiaz ahmad bajwa *ch arshaad ahmad bajwa *ch ishaq ahmaad bajwa *ch riaz ahmad bajwa *ch anaitullah bajwa *ch munir ali bajwa (PIA OFFISIR) *ch asim munir bajwa *ch rashid munir bajwa *ch saqib munir bajwa *(late) ch gulam nabi bajwa *ch mian khan bajwa (member un co 68) *CH KARAMAT ALI BAJWA *ch irfan ali bajwa *ch rizwan ali bajwa *(late) ch aniatullah bajwa membar *ch ATTAULLAH BAJWA (ADOVOCATE) *ch snaullah bajwa *(late)ch khushi muhamad bajwa *ch ijaaz ahmad bajwa *CH BABAR IJAZ bajwa *ch yasir zeshan bajwa *(late)ch ferooz ahmar bajwa *ch MUBashir bajwa *ch riaz ahmad bajwa *(late) ch nazir ahmad bajwa (inspecter) *ch ASIF NAZIR BAJWA (UK) *CH NASIR IQBAL bajwa *(late)ch baseer ahmad bajwa *(late) ch arshad mhmood bajwa (UK) *ch mazhar bajwa *CH ihsanullah bajwa (PIA offesir) *ch imanullah bajwa (PIA offesir). This family is farmers and well respected in pakistan. And till now still they have more agricultural land in chichawatni than anyone. Chaudhary Family of 39/12-L Chaudhary Family of 39/12-L, By caste they are Arian and a keen player of local, provincial and national level politics. The fore father of the family Ch. Ali Bakhsh migrated from Jalandher in 1914. He had eight sons named Ch. Ghulam Muhammad (late), Ch.Umer Din (late), Ch. Muhammad Ibrahim (late), Ch. Muhammad Ismail (late), Ch. Muhammad Abdulah, Ch. Muhammad Yousaf, Ch. Yaqoob Ali and Ch. Fazal Muhammad. Basically they are Landlords but Business is one of the trade mark of this family and the family has made its name in Textile industry, Flour Mills, Gas Stations and Real Estate. They have also become the major player in politics now. A decade ago they were being considered the important ally of Rai Family but due to some differences with them, Chaudhry family separated their ways and joined PPPP. Now they are believed one of the biggest opponents of Rai family. Ch. Zahid Iqbal became MNA at the platform of PPPP in General Elections, 2008 by defeating Rai Aziz ullah. Earlier, his first cousin Ch. Tariq Aziz became NAZIM by defeating Rai Group in Local bodies Elections, 2004.there working is growing day by day . youngster of chak no 39/12-L there are many young and able boys lives in this chak but a new youngster who made his mark as IT professional is the student of MCS in virtual universty pakistan is''' FAKHAR-E-MOHSIN ALI TIPU', who studied in a real johar collage sahiwal where he complete his ICS and then he joind BZU to complete his BCS now he is doing his MCS in virtual universty pakistan in full maintaind environment and now he is a responsible man of all media and press club relavent activities in all the city. Cheema Family Cheema family moved from the Division of Gujranwala Punjab Pakistan. They were offered land by Govt of Pakistan, which was not totally established and they accepted the offer. In the beginners were '''Ch.Nabi Baksh Cheema '''Dera Cheema and Roshan Ali Cheema 41-12/L And Haider Bajwa 41-12/L. Now this Cheema family has extended and they have made their name among the top ones. In chichwatni famous Cheema Personalities are '''Shehzad Saeed Cheema' ' MPA' son of Late Dr.Saeed Akhtar Cheema, 'Aftab Irshad Cheema 42/12-L Iftikhar Bashir Cheema Dera Cheema 40/12-L, Sajjad Ahmed Cheema Block 16 ,Shafqat Cheema 42/12-L, and Retired Genrel Ikram Cheema Of 42/12-L. Late Ch.Bashir Ahmed Cheema , Late Nazir Ahmed Cheema, Late Naseer Ahmed Cheema Ex.MPA,Late Maqbool Ahmed Cheema,Shahid Cheema Dera Cheema 40/12-L. Indeed Shahid Maqbool Cheema could have been in politics and could have been famous like his father Maqbool Cheema and brother Iftikhar Bashir Cheema who has also given up the politics but still a very important figure of the local politics. Maqbool Ahmed Cheema was among the best farmers of the country and had won countless awards on the Horse and Cattle Show several times. Rai Family of Chichwatni Rai family moved to Chichawatni from Talwandi Punjab Indian to Chichwatni after the separation of India and Pakistan. This family was farmers and well respected in India when they moved back they were given a lot of agriculture land in Chichwatni. And till now still they have more agricultural land in chichawatni than anyone. They have been the member of Parliament of pakistan and also Provincial assembly. In chichwatni the famous rai names are Late Rai Ali Nawaz. Late Rai Ahmad Nawaz , Rai Hassan Nawaz and Rai Muhammad Murtaza Iqbal. Rai Hassan Nawaz is currently DISTRICT NAZIM of Sahiwal and a keen player of Politics in Sahiwal.